Somnifère
by Larm
Summary: 2ème partie du Cycle du Sommeil La vie après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, peuventils y trouver un but ?


Somnifère

Pour ce sommeil réparateur en présence et en confiance des personnes qui comptaient le plus dans leur vie, ils étaient près à tout. Même à refaire la guerre...

Refaire la guerre... Retourner au milieu de cet enfer quotidien, avec la peur, l'angoisse de tout perdre au fond du coeur, en permanence ? Tout recommencer, les cauchemars, les sursauts, les envies suicidaires et la pensée que toute cette horreur ne finira jamais ?

Oui. Oui ils le feraient. Ils se battraient, se débattraient pour conserver cette paix fragile, dans le monde et en eux-mêmes. Ensembles. Toujours. Car ensembles, ils étaient forts.

Les instants d'éternité qu'ils partageaient étaient ce pour quoi ils vivaient. Leurs amis, Hilde, Howard, Catherine, Sally, Réléna... Tous se posaient la question et ne trouvaient ni ne recevaient aucune réponse : pourquoi ne restaient-ils pas ensembles tout le temps, du moins dès que leur travails respectifs le leur permettaient ? Pourquoi s'obligeaient-ils à se séparer et à en souffrir ?

Les cinq jeunes hommes ne savaient pas vraiment pourquoi. C'était une impression, une intuition qui leur dictait la marche à suivre. Ils suivaient leurs émotions, tout simplement. La douleur de la séparation occasionnée chaque mois était compensée par le bonheur de se retrouver trente jours plus tard. Et chacun savait que s'ils restaient ensemble en permanence, ils étoufferaient. Se marcheraient sur les pieds, perdraient l'indépendance qu'ils s'étaient créée. La routine ne s'installait pas, jamais, et ils n'en profitaient que plus. Et pourtant...

Tous les cinq ressentaient un manque cruel lorsqu'ils étaient séparés. Un bleu au coeur commun à tous, comme s'ils partageaient le même organe. Alors, ils décidèrent de réduire l'attente des retrouvailles à deux semaines. Ils se verraient plus souvent. Ce serait une bonne expérience pour voir s'il était possible qu'ils cohabitent plus longtemps que deux jours. Ils décidèrent de multiplier les rencontres entre eux, de ne pas forcément attendre qu'ils soient réunis tous les cinq.

Heero devint un client régulier de "La Flamme en Chocolat", Trowa se mit à lui fournir de la documentation sur des montres anciennes, et ensembles ils écumèrent les brocantes, se découvrant ainsi un attrait commun du passé, et renouant plus profondément les liens amicaux qu'ils avaient lors de la guerre.

Quatre fit découvrir à Duo les artistes d'avant la colonisation, et celui-ci l'invita à de longues promenades dans la nature, où le blond composa des musiques merveilleuses et enchanteresses. De même que les deux anciens hommes-glace, ils renouèrent en profondeur leur lien.

L'ancien 02 rendit souvent visite à Wufei, et celui-ci finit par l'accompagner lors de ses promenades avec Quatre, où il puisa une inspiration nouvelle pour ses couleurs. Wufei qui alla lui-même voir Heero avec lequel il partageait l'amour de l'art du combat ; ils se lançaient de nombreux défis et combattaient, redécouvrant un respect mutuel qui avait été présent tout au long de la guerre, mais qui était enfoui. Duo devint professeur à temps partiel dans l'école du chinois, profitant de son statut pour aider des enfants qui avaient du mal à apprendre à trouver un métier qui leur conviendrait.

Ainsi, une nouvelle génération de photographes, de mécaniciens, de musiciens, de chocolatiers, d'historiens, et d'horlogers et de médecins, et de nombreux autres métiers vit le jour : Duo avait bataillé auprès de ses amis et obtenu de l'aide. Montant une sorte d'association en réseau avec les villes où vivaient Heero et Trowa, Wufei, et Quatre et lui-même, l'américain créa des écoles où les anciens pilotes devinrent "Professeurs" et les élèves "Apprentis". Leurs "écoles" devinrent renommées, une référence qui se répandit dans le monde et sur les colonies. Commençant avec les moyens du bord, les anciens pilotes de Gundam trouvèrent chacun des réserves insoupçonnées de patience et de savoir.

Sally vint en renfort auprès de Heero, qui devait concilier deux matières, et qui finit par lui abandonner les cours de médecine, se concentrant sur l'horlogerie. Réléna apporta son aide à Quatre avec ses talents de diplomate, ainsi qu'à Trowa qui accompagnait le blond lors de ses cours de musique, en lui ouvrant les portes de la bibliothèque du palais de Sank, les archives les plus complètes sur l'avant colonisation. Howard, aidé par les Sweepers, soutint Duo avec ses Apprentis mécanos et lui permit de se consacrer à la photographie. Catherine et le cirque itinérant prirent en charge des Apprentis qui se cherchaient, leur faisant découvrir la camaraderie et le mode de vie spécial du monde du spectacle. Hilde, polyvalente, se révéla être une très bonne cuisinière et participa aux cours de Trowa, puis créa sa propre matière, en récupérant une grande partie des Apprentis de l'ex-03, qui pu se consacrer plus souvent à l'Histoire. Wufei reçu l'aide inexpliquée de Dorothy lors de ses cours d'art, Dorothy qui était réapparue depuis peu et qui, après un tour du monde où elle s'était déclarée journaliste, avait tenu à faire partie des Professeurs. Elle fit ses preuves et devint enseignante d'une nouvelle matière, qui rassembla nombre d'Apprentis de Duo avec les siens. Zechs Merquise, ou Milliardo Peacecraft, accepta, après de longues négociations avec sa sœur, de venir à l'école, et de créer une sorte de code d'honneur, de règlement personnel, qui formerait chaque Apprenti à respecter les autres, à entraider et à vivre honorablement. Lucrézia Noin vint lui apporter son aide, et ils se mirent à se regarder l'un l'autre différemment.

Au fur et à mesure, d'autres villes suivirent leur exemple, et des écoles spécialisées, accessibles à tous, orphelins, riches ou modestes, virent le jour un peu partout dans le monde et les colonies, subventionnées par le Gouvernement Terrestre, ainsi que des entreprises privées comme la Winner Corps. D'autres Professeurs vinrent soutenir les anciens pilotes, transformant les petites classes en grandes conférences. Des Apprentis se mirent à former de nouveaux Apprentis plus jeunes, et l'entraide devint générale.

Les années passèrent. Le système qu'ils avaient mit au point pour se voir à intervalles réguliers était efficace, mais devint vite insuffisant. Quatre et Trowa se rapprochèrent tant qu'on ne pu plus les séparer, et le siège de la Winner Corps. déménagea dans un immeuble près de "La Flamme en Chocolat". Heero et Duo, se cherchant depuis tant d'années, finirent par se trouver, et n'envisagèrent pas de s'égarer à nouveau. Wufei, toujours solitaire mais toujours présent, ouvrit les yeux sur le monde et ses merveilles grâce à une Hilde persévérante.

La maison où ils se rassemblaient toutes les deux semaines, puis toutes les semaines, puis dès que cela leur était possible, devint le lieu de toutes les premières fois : le premier fou-rire d'Heero et son premier bonhomme de neige, la première photo d'eux-cinq de Duo, ainsi que ses premières larmes, la première catastrophe culinaire de Trowa et son premier rougissement, la première fausse note de Quatre, le premier faux mouvement de Wufei et l'immobilisation forcée qui suivit sa blessure, la première bataille d'oreillers, les premiers baisers, les premières rides et les premiers cheveux blancs...

Leur besoin de sommeil s'accrut. La routine n'était toujours pas là, car il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire. Ils finirent pas se rassembler, au minimum une fois par semaine, tous ensemble dans le grand lit. Les autres nuits, ils dormaient à deux, dans les autres chambres de la maison, et de temps en temps, se réveillaient au milieu de la nuit sans parvenir à se rendormir. Alors ils se levaient, et ils descendaient dans le salon, sur le grand tapis d'Orient, devant un feu de cheminée ronflant. Et là, chacun trouve le somnifère nécessaire à son sommeil : la présence de ceux qui savent qui vous êtes, et qui vous comprennent, tout comme vous les comprenez...


End file.
